In many applications, in particular when inspecting buildings, there is a need to be able to determine the specific points or areas where there is an increased risk of condensation. Such condensation increases the risk of damage due to damp. Prior art methods for such inspections include conductivity measurements. Conductivity sensors usually measure the conductivity in one particular point and are therefore limited to rather small areas. To make a time-efficient inspection, therefore, areas that are assumed to have an increased risk are selected by the person carrying out the measurements. There is thus a risk that high-risk areas are missed, and/or the measurements may be time-consuming.
Further, such inspections often involve imaging in places that are hard to access, such as high up, underneath a machine or a piece of furniture, or around corners, so that the operator is forced to stretch or bend or assume another uncomfortable or risky position.